Harry Potter and The Revenge of The Dead
by Monsi Iordi
Summary: So, the war is over. The school is over, too. Everything seems to be right. Although after two years the Death Eaters are returning and they are bigger, faster, stronger, bolder. Without the help of Chida and Rouse everybody will be lost. Wait. Who are Chida and Rouse? Let's go back to the school years and you will understand. Including sex scenes. Not much, but still mentioning.
1. Chapter 1 (From Rosalinda's Diary)

PROLOGUE

(PLEASE, READ)

I would like to tell you, what happened after Harry and his friends finished Hogwarts, why I called the eighth book "The Revenge of The Dead", what were the weddings like, but I can't. I just can't. And that's because you don't know, what actually happened in the previous books. Joanne Rowling didn't tell you the whole story. I don't know why, but she forgot about two girls, who played a big part in it. Actually a lot happened because of them. They are both named to beautiful flowers, but they show this beauty in different ways. One of them, Rosalinda Naginny is a lot like the flower she's named to: beautiful, but can be dangerous, if you harm her. No. It would be better to say that she is the perfect girl: beautiful, well dressed, from a family of Avrors, plays in the Quidditch team since she started in Hogwarts, Angelina and Katy are older but she has skills on the same level, not to mention her grades, just like Hermione's – excellent. Still, talking with her can't be boring: she knows how to make people smile, you can talk with her about everything and she is many things but dull. She and her classmate – Orchid Crost are very different. She too is a lot like the flower she's named to, but she's more like a black sort of it. A black orchid. One of the most beautiful flowers, which grows only in the South Canyon in Scotland. But you have to see, you have to feel this beauty. Because this flower can easily surprise you. What you see, is not always what it is. Orchid is really beautiful, but no one can see it. Why? Jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers. That is what she wears everyday. Her brown hair is always plaited, but not like Rouse's. Hers is tight, braided with a ribbon, every hair is where it's supposed to be. Orchid's more like made for some seconds, just not to interfere her. She has good skills with the broom, though she is afraid of heights, so you will never see her flying. She is definitely not teachers' favorite girl: she is good only at Potions. Okay, maybe not only at Potions. She has also high grades on Defense. But she likes jokes. A lot. If you find an absolutely harmless snake in your bed or you wake up in the back yard of Hogwarts instead of your bed or you take a shower and realize that all of your clothes went gone or professor Snape's office blows up, Orchid Crost is the first person you'll be looking for. She can even compete with the Weasley twins. Maybe that's why they are her best friends. Though they're two years older she seems to understand them like no one else in the school. That's why the enjoy hanging out with her almost every day.

THE FIRST YEAR

CHAPTER I

FROM ROSALINDA'S DIARY

 _DAY FIRST_

 _Oh, Merlin! This is the best day ever! I was not only invited to Hogwarts, but also chosen for Gryffindor! Dream comes true! I don't know from where to start! I remember how after I set on that chair I heard a really loud:_

 _-GRYFFINDOOOOR!_

 _I was so happy! But not surprised. I mean, I deserve it. I am smart, beautiful and clever, my parents are Avrors. I think Gryffindor is going to win this year. And I think I'll be one of the reasons for that._

 _Anyway, I met some very nice guys, including Harry Potter. I recognized him immediately when I saw the scar. Judging by his behavior, you will never guess that he was raised by Muggles, he is really nice and friendly. I saw how he was looking at me through the glasses, when he wasn't trying to straighten his dark hair. I think he likes me. Let's see what will happen._

 _There was another boy – Ronald Weasley. His ginger hair reminds me of Christmas. He has a face of a good boy, so I think we'll become really good friends._

 _Speaking of friends, I think I met my best one – Hermione Granger. A very nice girl, raised by intelligent Muggles and she herself is very clever. It's nice to talk to someone who can understand you. And we are in the same room. It will be so cool to share it with her. By the way, there is another girl in our room. She was acting so weird after she was sent to Gryffindor:_

 _-Hello, - she said and set next to Hermione – My name is Crost. Orchid Crost. But you can call me Chida._

 _\- Hi. I'm Hermione Granger._

 _-Granger? Give me a moment… Is your father a dentist?_

 _-Well, yes. In London._

 _-That is from where I've heard about Grangers. They're very good dentists, by the way._

 _\- Thank you, - said Hermione laughing._

 _-Ron Weasley, - he introduced himself._

 _-Weasley? Like Fred and George Weasley? – asked Chida._

 _-Yes, - answered George, who was sitting next to Hermione._

 _-What can we do for you? – continued Fred._

 _-Except to teach me everything you know? – she seamed really impressed - For Merlin sakes, you are The Lords of The Jokes!_

 _-Lords of The Jokes? – repeated Fred, who was obviously flattered._

 _-I like that! – said his brother._

 _-Okay, - Harry reached his hand to Chida – And I am…_

 _-Harry Potter. I saw the scar._

 _They shook their hands and Harry decided to introduce me:_

 _-And that is Rosalinda Victoria Naginny._

 _-Just Rose, - I said. Rosalinda Victoria seemed too formal._

 _-So, you're from the Naginnis? The Avrors? – she asked me._

 _-Yes, - I wanted to tell a joke, so – Can you also guess what is my favorite flower? – I started laughing but she seemed very serious._

 _-A rouse._

 _-Correct. I think that your favorite flower is an orchid._

 _-Pretty much, yeah. An amazing plant. It is so beautiful, you admire it but if you put it in your bedroom, it kills you._

 _-Isn't that scary? – asked Ron._

 _-Yes, sort of, - she looked at me carefully and suddenly said – Is the band on your hair pink?_

 _-Yes, beautiful, isn't it?_

 _-I hate pink._

 _-Oh, really? Well, what is your favorite color then?_

 _-Black._

 _-Interesting color._

 _-Indeed. Like the black orchid. The most beautiful and the most deadly flower, it grows only in The South Canyon in Scotland. I visit it every year._

 _-Okay, - I finished the conversation because I was freaking out._

 _I mean, who talks like that? She sounded like a psycho. And that wasn't the only strange thing about her. After we entered the Gryffindor tower, she was looking around clearly disappointed and suddenly said:_

 _-This place has nothing to do with Slytherin!_

 _-Well, - I was really surprised by her comment – That's the point._

 _-Why this stupid hat has to distribute us? Why can't we enter where we want to?_

 _-Because sometimes what you want is not meant for you._

 _-Don't bother trying to sound mysterious! It is not going to work with me! You only make yourself sound strange!_

 _-You know what? – I decided to tell her what I think about her – You are very aggressive. I'm surprised why the hat didn't send you to…_

 _-Slytherin? Is that what you were going to say? – after a moment of silence she continued – I'm surprised, too. I think that is where I belong._

 _After that, she took her luggage from the floor and went straight to our room._

 _There is something about that girl. And not just her behavior. Something that is really pissing me off. I don't think that she will be a good roommate._

 _-Okay, just forget about her. Act friendly, smile and ignore her when she is aggressive, - advised me Hermione. And she is right. I won't let this girl destroy the best day of my life._

 _DAY SECOND_

 _-I can't take it anymore! I knew there is something suspicious about Orchid but now when I know what it is I'm not going even to smile for her. That is too much! – I was yelling in front of Hermione like that for about half an hour and suddenly she said:_

 _-Okay! What happened? What is it that you saw this morning to make you hate her so much?_

 _-I woke up, looked through the window and saw her jogging in the school park. You know, with this ponytail and soldier green sweatshirt? I thought: "Oh, maybe she's not that bad. I mean, waking up early, running and breathing fresh air." Then somebody, a boy caught her up and they started talking like best friends. At first I ignored that but then I saw the boy's face. It was Draco, Hermione! It was Malfoy!_

 _-Alright. I think, you're a little bit overreacting._

 _-I'm not!  
-Yes you are!  
-But he is from Slytherin!_

 _-And what of it?! We have friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclow. And if she has friends in Slytherin it's very good because it may end this competing-and-hating thing between the two houses._

 _-I still don't trust her!_

 _-You may not trust her, you may suspect her, you may even hate her. But you can't blame her for having friends, which you don't like._

 _Hermione is right and I admire her for being so nice to everybody. But I'll keep an eye on Orchid, just in case._

Actually Rose was right to do that. You have to know everything about people around you, about your enemies and about your friends. Especially when you don't know which is which. But tracking Chida didn't give any result. Except these few strange thing that happened in the beginning of the year there was nothing unusual about her. Still Rouse was sure that this girl was hiding something and she couldn't trust her. Maybe because of her paranoia she couldn't get any friends except Hermione. She was scarring everyone, while Chida was finding new friends, true she never talked friendly with Harry, Ron, Hermione or Rouse. She spent one year in the same room with Naginny but the Avrors' daughter couldn't actually understand who the suspicious girl is. That was pissing her off. For the whole year only one more thing happened with Chida about which Rose could think.

It was during the first class with professor Flitwick. Like every year he instructed the students:

-And remember, the words are Wingardium leviosa. If you pronounce them correctly your feather will start flying around the classroom, if you don't nothing will happen.

All the students started practicing. But one of them had only a cruel smile on her face. That was Chida. She knew what she was doing but still she said:

-Wingard levior.

The feather turned into an arrow and started flying around the classroom. All the students were shouting, Nevil and Ron hid under the table, Chida jumped from her place and ran to the professor's desk, while he was trying to calm down the pupils she took a peace of parchment from the locker and hid it under her robe.

-Stropurus! – said Flitwick.

The weapon turned back to the harmless feather and fell on the ground. How lucky was Chida that he didn't saw what she did around his desk.

Rosalinda understood at the same moment that the legging on Witch Craft girl had just made a magic which wasn't in the book. It couldn't be a coincident or bad speech. She did it on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2 (The Mystery Man)

THE SECOND YEAR

CHAPTER II

THE MYSTERY MAN

The first year ended much faster then everybody were expecting. The three free months finished before you could turn around. The second year begun.

Look around. We are on platform 9 ¾. Here are coming Fred and George. Do I have to warn you? Right behind them are Harry and Ron. These two boys and their hairs. Oh, Harry, if you get yourself a haircut, you won't need to straighten it every single moment. Ron. Ron and his ginger hair. His clothes may show that he's poor but his friendly smile will make you forget about that at the same moment. Looks like Hermione is coming. Oh, yes, that's her. You can't forget this hair volume. You can see that they're waiting for somebody. But who that might be? Oh, of course. Here she is. It's Rose with her parents. Her waved hair is falling down on her clothes. Of course, they're new. Like always: there has to be something new, something recently bought. But does it matter if they're happy to see each other?

Though Rose couldn't find the one she was looking for. She couldn't find Chida anywhere. She was looking and looking around without any result. But in the end her look stopped on someone and that wasn't Chida. It was Oliver Wood – the captain and the keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was cute, even beautiful. He looked at her, too. Rose felt something – a warming deep inside. It was a really nice feeling. They both smiled and turned away. After that all the passengers boarded Hogwarts Express.

After they entered the school, all the students gathered in the Great Hall for the ceremony. After that they had some free hours to accommodate and unpack.

Rose was in her bedroom some minutes before the dinner. She looked at Hermione's luggage - it was on her bed, and then she looked at Chida's bed – there was nothing on it or around it. Apparently Chida haven't come here since the train arrived. Suddenly someone opened the door. The lost girl entered the room with all her stuff. Surprising, but she had just one bag. She entered the room and went to her bed, pretending that she didn't see her roommate. Rose greeted nicely.

-Hey, – answered Chida though Rose barely heard her. Crost didn't even look at the girl.

-Nice sweater. It suits you. And the color, too, - Rose decided to start a conversation. She was right: dark purple did suit to Chida. It was a very unusual color for her, though. She was usually wearing only black, dark blue and soldier green.

-Alright… - answered Chida, clearly thinking about what she just heard. She seemed surprised – If we are going to talk compliments, then I'll continue. Your new hairstyle looks beautiful.

-Thanks, - Rose knew that already but she liked the idea of talking with Chida, so she continued – What are you going to study this year?

-Oh, are we having a conversation today? – Chida was laughing but she thought that it won't be bad to – Well… The usual stuff: you know, Defense, Potions, Magic, Transfiguration, History and etc. and etc. Do you know who is going to lead Defense this year?

-Sorry, no idea, - Rose thought that it was the perfect time to ask the question she wanted – Where were you in the train?

-How should I answer that? On my seat? – Chida pretended that she was joking but she knew exactly what her roommate was talking about.

-No, - said Rose laughing on the joke – I mean that I didn't see you, so…

-I guess, I was on the other side of the train.

-And whom did you travel with? – Rouse tried to sound just curious but she really wanted to know the answer.

-Oh, just some old friends of mine, - Chida's voice sounded as casual as possible. Suddenly a smile showed on her face – Speaking of friends, what do you think about Oliver Wood?

-Oh, um… Yeah, he's fine… - she didn't know what to say. And what could she possibly say without letting Chida understand what she really thought about him? – He's… He's nice, um… guy. And, uhh… yeah, a very good captain and keeper. And… we're, like you said… friends.

-Of course, - it was impossible to understand what was in Chida's voice – laugh or sarcasm – Did he buy you any presents?

-Of course, for my birthday.

Chida tried to sound surprised but you'd actually think that she was drugged. You can guess that she was interested in what did Oliver gave to Rose and because her birthday was in the summer how exactly did he gave it to her. After she understood that an owl brought a package with a bracelet she wanted to understand if it is with Rose. Rose said that it was not only with her but it was also on her hand.

-Can I see it? – Chida went to Rouse's bed and set right next to her. Rose smiled and showed her roommate the jewelry on her hand. Chida saw a bracelet from brown stone, which Muggles liked to call "a tiger eye". Though Chida didn't know much about it, she knew that it was very expensive. – Same color as your eyes. Okay, he's your friend. But I think you'll have to wait from five to six years. By the way, no one is going to wait for us, we'll be late for dinner.

The dinner was perfect and not because of the food. Chida was nice with everybody. No one could understand what changed her behavior like that but it was a really nice surprise. Soon she became a good friend with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She built good relations with Rose, though Naginny couldn't trust her like everybody else for now. And that was because of the image saved in her head – how she stole a document from professor Flitwick's desk. As far as she knew no one even understood that it was missing. But Rouse knew that holding on to past wouldn't help, so she tried to forget that. With two words, this year was going to be a very nice one.

One day in the middle of October Chida was jogging at the park in Hogwarts like every morning. This twelve year old had the dream body of every girl from fifteen to thirty five: daily running made her tuff and durable, she had long and powerful legs, well trained with martial arts, thanks to the crunches she was very thin – no more than seventy pounds, her hands were strong but not too muscled. Of course, all that was hidden under black leggings and a soldier green sweatshirt, though that day was cold and she was also wearing dark purple gloves from the elbow without fingers and a hat in the same color.

She was running fast. Really fast. After a hairpin turn she suddenly stopped because she saw somebody. That somebody didn't give her enough time for another reaction, he started talking at the same moment:

-You're wearing beautiful gloves today. I was not expecting it from you, though. I always thought this color is too… - he thought for a while what adjective to use - …colored for you.

-What do you want? – Chida answered Draco's question with question. Because that indeed was Draco Malfoy, who was calmly leaning on a tree in front of her, - What is so important to interrupt my training?

-You're getting better! And I mean better like a person! – Chida laughed mockingly and Draco understood why – "Nobody changes" that was his moto. Chida's on the other hand was "Everybody lies. Trust no one." So he decided to prove to her and to himself that she have changed – You became their friend! A friend of Potter, Weasley, Granger and Naginny!

-Just in case if you don't know, that was the whole point. Oh, wait, - she was now mocking at him – You really don't know. And that's because it is my job and not yours, - suddenly she changed her intonation: she became serious and scary – Stay out of my business, Draco. You can't understand. Cause to understand you need first to live through it.

-I can do it. But I'm from those who are puppet masters. Like my father.

-You're wrong. I'm not a puppet. I'm the one who cuts the shrinks. And your father is not a puppet master, he is the master's favorite doll. And I wasn't chosen because you were meant to inherit him, well because you wouldn't survive it, - that was Draco's weak point and they both knew it. They also knew that Chida was right, - Keeping secrets, lying all the time, the risk to be expelled, not having real friends, being a chameleon, the pressure, the torchers, the risk not to see the next day… everything. You wouldn't survive a day. Your father trusts me. He chose me not because I was more capable to lie, it's because I was more capable then you to survive. And that means that he loves me more than you.

Chida whispered the last sentence in Draco's ear. Then she smiled and started running again. But only after few steps Draco said something that made her stop:

-You've been made.

-By whom? – Chida turned around and looked at Draco so she could understand if he was telling the truth – Who might be that dump to understand who I am and still keep silence in front of the teachers? – Draco tried to say something but Chida continued before he could even open his mouth – And before you ask, I know that no one told them because I'm still here.

-It's your roommate – Naginny. She saw us talking here last year, – Draco was whispering, he knew how important it was for everybody to keep it as a secret.

-Oh, I see. And you're talking with me now to be sure that if she didn't saw us back then, she will now! – Chida's screams were heard in the whole park, such a good thing that no one was awake at that time – Or maybe you could tell me back then, or during the spring break, or I don't know, last year! You could've told when I could do something about it!

-Relax, she doesn't know who exactly are you and what your task is. She only thinks that we are good friends or something like that.

-Not even close to the truth! – Chida laughed sneeringly, then she thought for a moment and said with a very calm voice – I can handle this. Thanks for the information. Now stop messing with my work. If see you one more time till the end of the year… Understood?

She didn't have to wait for the answer, she knew that he had no guts to resist her. That's why she just continued jogging. Running early in the morning and breathing fresh air always cleared Chida's mind. That was very helpful because she could think on important themes. That's exactly what she was doing. She was thinking on the theme "Rosalinda Naginny". It was a small and very stupid problem but still it was a problem. It was a good thing that the object didn't know anything specific but even that was a too big risk. Still only one phrase was repeating over and over again in Chida's mind: "She knows nothing and it must stay that way. No one should know!"

But it was not only Rouse. There were other people interested in Chida. People, who knew who she was. People, who wanted to know what her job was. People, who wanted to understand what else she knew. People, who were ready to hurt her for that information. Some of them were easy to recognize – hit mans, hired criminals, murderers. But there were others, from another stratum of society – beautiful and well-dressed people, who were very respected: wealthy, honorable people, even sometimes Avrors and seniors in the ministry. That's why Chida was right – "Trust no one!"

The problem was that such influential people could easily find her using the people she did trust to. Of course, it could have been easier if Chida was just following her own advice. But every human being needs friends. That's why something bad happened in the middle of November. It all started when the Weasley twins entered the common room:

-Where's Chida? – asked Fred before he even could step into the room – Did anybody see her after the classes were over? – after a negative nod from everybody, he turned his face to George – Something's wrong here. You understand? I just know that something isn't right.

-Okay, I believe you. There is something fishy indeed – she didn't come to our meeting, and she always does, - George would've continued but he saw that everybody was worried so he decided to be serious – Listen, she is a big girl, she can take care of herself, - he was expecting everybody to start saying things like "That's true" or "You're right" but instead he saw that all the faces were still very worried – Okay, then. Who will help us find her?

There were enough volunteers: Ron and Hermione were always ready to help somebody in need, Rose agreed, at least that's what she said, only because she was the last person who saw Chida, she was in front of professor Snape's office. After Harry decided to join them the searching for Chida begun.

Of course, they were smart enough to start with the professor's office. It was in the end of the corridor and this interesting group with even more interesting target was only in its beginning when they were already able to hear the screams:

-Tell me! – it was a man's voice. It was husky, powerful and scary, but the man was definitely pissed off. If it wasn't for the thick walls all the teachers would be here long ago. The man was shouting in anger. When such people are angry they are more dangerous but also much more honorable. No one from the group could recognize the voice and that wasn't surprising, neither of the kids knew the man. What they did know was that he was becoming angrier with every minute – Tell me!

The friends looked at each other. They all had the same thought in their heads and they were only waiting for the others. Each one of them nodded and without words they understood each other – it was time to help… the person, who needed help. If you had some wonders if these guys were crazy after that you would be sure of it. Only the craziest person in the world in this situation would run to the door of that office and would open it without having anything like plan. And when there are six teenagers like that gathered together it can get really interesting.

"Interesting" was a good word to describe the situation they saw in the office. Actually, it will be a lot better to use "strange". Professor Snape was bounded to his desk with some kind of a stinky fluid. He couldn't speak because his mouth was wrapped with something like black mole. In the middle of the room there was a man, who didn't even saw the children. He was the mystery man that the voice belonged to. It was impossible to recognize him because he was wearing a robe which was covering him from the head to the feat. Maybe because of luck or because he really wanted it to be that way, the robe was also hiding very well his face. It was impossible to see it, especially from such a distance. Just in front of him was Chida. It looked like she was bounded with some sort of invisible ropes to the walls and the ceiling in such a way that her body looked a lot like the letter "Y". Her hands, clenched in fists as though were trying to rive her, by pulling her in two opposite directions. Her legs were tight together, but the more interesting thing was that they were flying on about thirty centimeters from the ground.

If you add to all this the anger that was written on the man's face… Wait, actually you couldn't know about it because you couldn't see it, but I'm sure that everybody felt it in the air. That and the pressure. So, if you add that anger, the professor's panic and the blood drops on the floor you can imagine very well what the teenagers saw.

The mystery man saw them coming but he didn't even looked at them because he didn't think that they could do anything to stop him. And he was right. The kids really wanted to help but, as I said, they were kids. What could they possibly do? They could only stand there and watch how the man was getting angrier and angrier:

-This whole thing can end now! – he was walking around the room, holding a knife in his right hand and his wand in the other – You just need to do one thing, a very simple thing, - he even started whispering. All that made him look even scarier – I need to know whom are you working for, - he was talking like he was making Chida a favor – Just one single name and this whole thing ends!

-I really don't know what you are talking about! – Chida's voice sounded like she could start crying. It was obvious that she've already repeated this to him a few times, but because of some reason he just didn't want to believe her.

-Oh, really? – said he mockingly. One second after that he embattled the knife in Chida's right shoulder. The girl started screaming at the top of her voice and not because she wanted to bring help, well because she was really hurt. After that the man, who looked a lot like a Dimentor pulled the weapon out. When the knife entered her body was as hurtful as when it exited. Rose's eyes followed a blood drop, which fell down on the floor: from the moment, when it slider from the shiny white metal to the moment, when it hit the cold black stone. This was the scariest thing in her life because the blood belonged to someone she knew. The surprising thing here was on Chida's face. Everybody were expecting her to start crying but there wasn't a single tear in her eyes. She only looked like she wanted to kick him. The man continued with his kind of interrogation – Still not talking?

-Son of a bitch! – said Chida with the slowest voice she could use. She was breathing loudly because of the pain – You lower son of a bitch!

-Listen, honey. You can use whatever names you like, you can scream as loud as you want, but I came here just for one thing: I want to understand, who, the hell is your boss.

-Over my dead body! – every word sounded like a separated sentence. She knew that talking like that was a safe way to piss him off. That was exactly what she wanted: to piss him off, because a person reveals his weakness then.

-That will only make my job easier, - said the man calmly. Chida got what she wanted: he was angry but he was also a professional and he knew that instead of showing his heart, he could just enjoy the torchers. That would be enough to concentrate his anger and at the same time get, what he wanted – Crucio!

The girl started shaking from pain. A normal person would start writhing but she was firmly tied with the ropes and she could barely move. This made everything even more painful. This spell was created to make the victim feel the worst pain he ever felt or he was about to feel.

Something that very few people knew though, was that this spell could cause only physical pain. Every time you don't pass the exam, every time you loose your golden fish or argue with your mom, every time your crush askes someone else on a date and you feel heartbroken – every bad emotion in your life. It kills you slowly and even worse, it makes your life sad. If we could call back all the sadness in someone's life, we could simply destroy him.

Still, the pain that Chida was feeling was incinerating. A normal person would give the information, but this was Chida. She was a strong girl. And by the way, I think all of you already noticed that no one in Hogwarts is normal, they are all crazy in some way. This time Chida was screaming in her mind, without sound. She even tried not to change her face expression. And she succeeded. She never gave that man the pleasure to see her crying. She was just standing there with that stone-cold look. I know you would say that she wasn't standing, she was suspended from the ceiling. I would be right.

But let's for a moment return to the visitors. Fred and George, like the oldest in the group decided to finally do something. While the "Dimentor" was busy with the girl, who just didn't want to talk, they went to professor Snape and freed him, after that they promised that they wouldn't mention this to anyone and gave him a wand. While Snape was trying to secure the students the torchers were already over.

-I will be payed even if I won't get the information, – started the man – So, I can kill you without a problem, - after he sad that, he punched the girl with a fist – You see, I don't care about you, it's important only for my boss. Understand, killing you won't be any loose for me. Do you want to share something?

-As a matter of fact, I do, - her voice was so calm until she decided to spit the man with the blood that was flowing from her mouth – You're a weasel! You will never be able to make an eye contact and then kill me! You will turn your head away! – she knew that this was a big shame for the hit mans, she have found his weak point – Coward!

He punched her again and more blood fell on the floor. But this time it was because of anger that she was right. He was a coward! This small talk, by the way earned Snape enough time to make a spell which spook this person and before anyone could understand what happened he was already out of the window flying on his broom as fast as he could.

Nobody tried to chase him, they had bigger problems like dragging Chida to the school's hospital. The girl was furiously struggling and shouting things like: "I'm fine!" and "There's no need to take more of madam Pomfrey's precious time!" but still they brought her there. She was right, everything was fine – there weren't any deep wounds. Very few people understood about what happened that night but nobody dared to talk about it. Still there were a lot of questions that could've and should've been asked.

Who was this man?

Why Chida?

Who was the boss? And what was this boss actually ruling?

Was he right? Was Chida doing something secret?

What was she doing, after all?

And why Chida never told anyone, who this man was, when everybody was sure that she saw his face?


	3. Chapter 3 (A New Beginning)

THE THIRD YEAR

CHAPTER III

A NEW BEGINNING

 **The third year consists of two chapters: A New Beginning and The Werewolf's Poison, which I'll upload a bit later**

Another year slipped away from her fingers. She could've caught it if she wanted to but this time she didn't even try. Though that year was very successful and fun, who could be such a monster to try to get it back? She knew one thing – that she wasn't. All that blood on the floor. She just couldn't forget it. Everybody was saying that Harry's adventure with the basilisk was a lot scarier, but she couldn't believe it. True, she wasn't there but she knew that a snake couldn't be more dangerous than a wasted innocent blood. After all, she was seeing Snape every day, so she knew what snakes looked like.

She was conceived and sad during the summer. And though she smiled a couple of times neither her sister nor her parents saw her having real fun. She never told them about that night. She never told anyone about what happened and what she felt. But this silence couldn't last forever.

Though she kept her mouth shut in front of her family there was one person she couldn't lie to. She never even tried to tell him that she was fine because she knew that his answer would be: "No, you're not!" That person was a boy, a bit older, he was also studying in Hogwarts and more specifically in Gryffindor. He was always ready to listen to her and that's why almost every night she was sending her owl with a letter to him.

She didn't enjoy her vacation and who could blame her. If there was only the image of a bloody knife in your head, you wouldn't be able to sleep, too. Was she indeed such a coward? That happened almost a year ago and she was still afraid. No. She was just a teenager. Officially because her thirteenth birthday passed, though she didn't want to celebrate it. She said that she wasn't in the mood.

When she entered the platform 9 ¾ she felt nothing – usually there was some sort of contraction in her stomach mixed with excitement, but this time there was nothing. She smiled a few times, when she met her friends but she barely spoke in Hogwarts Express during the whole journey. The only thing she was thinking about was to unpack her stuff. She got the chance to do it after the ceremony ended and she was very happy to finally go somewhere, where she felt safe. When she entered the room, Chida was already sitting on her bed.

-Hi, Rose, - a beautiful smile was shining on her face and it was revealing two rows of white teeth. Rose-red lips, usually used as a septum between her smile and the world were now exuding friendliness and happiness. Her light skin became darker for the summer, that bronze suntan was highlighting her eyes. Never treated with make-up they were hiding all of her thoughts, secrets and feelings. Their brown, almost black color was a way of expressing many things. Her dark winkers and eyebrows were helping other people understand Chida's moods.

-Are you teleporting? – Rose was clearly not in the mood. Otherwise she would never make such a mistake: she knew very well that no one could do that on the territory of Hogwarts, thanks to the protective spells – something that couldn't been forgotten in the professors' thoughts.

-Sorry to disappoint you, but magiporting is something that we're going to study during the sixth year, so… Happy birthday, by the way! I know, it was on the first of August but my owl was sick, so I couldn't send you my letter, but I took it with me, - she got up and showed it to her roommate, Rose went to her bed, took the letter and thanked Chida. She put it in her bag and started unpacking. Chida came closer and continued – I heard, you've been having some troubles with the sleep.

-Why do you care about me? – Rose was ready to cry but she was holding the tears in her eyes, she was not going to show her weakness! Not now!

-I don't know, maybe I want to become your friend, - her smile was so honest. Suddenly she took her wand from her pocket and a light shined in Rose's face – Or maybe I just wanted to do that! – smiled Chida.

-Who told you that I can't sleep? – asked Rose while she was walking to the corner of the room. There was a mirror hanging on the wall and she really wanted to see, what Chida did to her. When she saw her reflection, she was really surprised because she was expecting something ugly and she saw her hair tight in two ponytails. Her make-up was a lot like the make-up of those Russian dolls – with rosy cheeks, red lips and white face. All that was very cute and Rose started laughing from the bottom of her heart.

-I don't know, – said Chida after she laughed quietly but nicely. Then her expression changed: she got serious and worried. – But it's true, isn't it? That you can't sleep, that you're afraid to shut your eyes even for a second? – Chida stopped for a moment. – That you're afraid of anyone living threw what you saw last autumn?

-When you said you wanted to be my friend, we're you serious? – asked Rose and turned away from the mirror.

-Yes, I was, - there was no sense of lie in Chida's voice. – And you know that friends share their happiness and sadness?

-You're right. About everything. I can't calm down and I know that it is stupid to fear something that didn't even happen to me but I can't do anything about it, - Rose said all that so fast that Chida needed a few moments to think about it, but then Rose continued with the slowest possible voice. – And I'm sorry. For two years I've been thinking that you are a bad person without even knowing you. But I want to. I wanna be your friend and I want to know who is standing in front of me right now. And thank you. Because you were acting like a real friend when I was so bad with you.

-You welcome. And by the way, are you and Oliver still "friends"? – Chida was holding her smile but it was really hard not to fall on the floor laughing.

-He is eighteen years old! – said Rose with laugh but almost yelling. – I do like him but I don't have any expectations. If I'm going to have a boyfriend, he will be my age.

-Okay, stop it! Stop it! – suddenly said Chida. – I can't take your words serious when you look like that! – she took her wand again and in a moment the ponytails were gone and Rose's waved hair was falling down on her arms, the silly but really cute doll make-up vanished: her red lips took back their natural color although they looked deep pink on the background of her light skin, her smile was now showing her snow-white teeth and the only make-up she had now was on her eyes – light pink eye shadows were making her brown eyes look deeper.

-How about a dinner? I heard that there'll be a big feast in the Great Hall – Rose started laughing when Chida said that. – There will be sausages, and pumpkin juice, and… Let's go, I'm hungry!

They both smiled and then walked down the stairs. When they entered the Common Room, they were already laughing and talking about boys and dates and stopped only when they got to the Great Hall. Everybody was pleased to see the new Chida: she was nice and polite, ready to help and still she kept that energy and character they all knew. This was the best side of Chida that anyone could imagine. She sat between Fred and Harry and the whole group was laughing on her jocks until they finished with the dinner. When the teens came back to the Common Room they told Chida what happened in the train: about the Dimentors and about what their new Defense teacher – professor Lupin did. They could see that she was familiar with who the Dimentos were, so that part didn't surprise her but she seemed very impressed, when she heard about professor Lupin's spell.

The teens just couldn't wait to have their first class with him. Suddenly Chida changed the subject – she started talking about Quidditch. Everybody loved that game, so the discussion continued. After fifteen minutes Oliver Wood sat next to them and joined the conversation. Rose felt her cheeks heating and soon realized that she was getting red. She was lucky that no one was looking at her – everybody were staring at Chida because they were very surprised how much she knew about Quidditch. The brunet keeper even regretted that she wasn't a part of his team.

That was an amazing evening for all of them, especially for Chida. She finally got herself real friends and she felt like no one remembered what happened in Snape's office the previous year. That was all that she wanted. That day she started a new chapter of her life. For her it was a new beginning.

A group of very excited third year students was standing in front of professor Lupin's office, waiting for their teacher to begin with their first lesson.

It was very interesting to listen about Boggarts but it was way more interesting to try to fight them. Just like professor Lupin explained fighting Boggarts was just like fighting your own fears. Those creatures could take the shape of your fears, so you were supposed to turn them into something that could make you laugh. What you had to do was to imagine that exact thing and say: "Riddikulus!"

The teens lined up and started practicing that spell. There were five students standing in front of Rose and very soon it was her turn. She looked at the Boggart and saw a woman with black eyes and hair, her skin was white like snow and her look was full or hate and rage. She was dressed in black and her face was distorted in a disgusting and threatening smile.

Rose didn't know who that woman was but she could feel her growing fear from her. Lupin on the other hand looked carefully at the woman and recognized her immediately. Rose took a deep breath and while the woman was laughing Rose took her wand, pointed it to that Boggart, she took another deep breath and said:

-Riddikulus! – the slim woman started swelling and soon became like the dolls boxers practice with. She didn't start flying around the classroom, though. Instead she tried to step forwards but feel down. A second before her face hit the floor she got up again, like some invisible power was pulling her. Then she almost fell on her back and returned to the exit position again. The whole class started laughing and the creature just stayed there, waiting for other victim.

While the other students were fighting the Boggart professor Lupin was wandering why. Why was this girl afraid of Bellatrix Lestrange? She could never possibly saw her – about one year after Rose was born Bellatrix was locked up in Azkhaban. He was glad that he was the only one in the classroom, who realized who the Boggart turned to. But he still had to talk with Rosalinda.

While all of those thoughts were flying around his head it was already Orchid's turn. She had a suspicion of what the Boggart was going to turn to, still she stepped forwards. When she opened her eyes a human skull was flying in the middle of the room, a fat snake was creeping closer to it. The girl squeezed her teeth and started breathing throw her mouth. Again Lupin was the only one in classroom who recognized the Boggart but he didn't have time to react because Orchid turned the snake to a very fat and puffy cat and the skull fell on the floor in the form of a red dot. The cat jumped forward, trying to catch it.

-Very good, Ms. Crost! – professor Lupin was not only impressed by her fast reaction but also by the thing that she managed to do it although she was the most scared, - Ms. Crost… Are you okay? – asked the professor quietly when he saw that she was even more frightened now: she was still breathing from her mouth with squeezed teeth, her eyes were full of tears and her cheeks grew redder every second, she was still holding her wand in front of her, pointing it to an empty part of the classroom, where the Boggart was standing a few seconds ago. Her whole body was trembling.

-Ms. Crost! – shouted Remus who was very concerned about the girl. She didn't answer, it was like she didn't even hear him. That class was never so quiet before. Suddenly her hand seemed to soften and she dropped her wand. In the surrounding silence the echo spread the sound of the peace of wood hitting the floor. But she didn't bent to take it, she just turned away and ran out of the room.

Professor Lupin took her teak tree wand with a dragon's heart vein from the floor and looked at the students. He explained that there was no place for panic because fighting your fears could be difficult and stressing, he told them that the lesson should continue and that Orchid was going to be fine. After the lesson ended he asked Rose to stay and told her what he thought about her Boggart. He was very surprised when he understood that the girl had no idea who Bellatrix was or where did she saw her. After that he gave her Orchid's wand and asked the brunet teen to return it to its owner.

Soon Rose was walking down the corridor with Harry, Ron and Hermione while thinking where Chida could be. They couldn't find her: she wasn't in any of the classrooms, she wasn't in her room, neither students from the Gryffindor tower nor any of the professors had seen her after the classes ended. The four friends saw her only at the dinner, where Fred literally dragged her.

Y

Actually I saw nothing.

Or maybe I did. I'm not sure. It was a strange day.

I just got out of the Potion class (it was too long, like always) and I decided to walk in the school park. I don't know why I did it actually, I just know that I was supposed to meet my brother at dinner, so I had some free hours. I was walking on the path, passing trees when I saw her.

It was one of my best friends – Orchid Crost, she was standing between the trees, looking directly to nowhere with her back to me. I was pretty sure that she was crying a few seconds ago but now she was heavily breathing, trying to stop her tears flowing down from her eyes.

I left my bag on the path where I was standing and came closer, I was on about two meters from her when I saw that she've noticed me. I decided to understand what's happened:

-Are you okay? – I could see that she wasn't but that was the first line that came up to my head. I could see her hands trembling nervously although she wanted to hide it. She took another deep breath, this time throw her nose and finally answered:

-I'm fine, - that was the biggest lie, I've ever heard! Did she really think that I was going just to say: "okay" and leave her?!

-Come on, friends don't keep secrets.

-Friends? – she answered after a long silence. She sounded like she didn't know what that was and like she had never thought that she had them.

-Yes, friends… The people you can trust to… The people, who care about you… Those, who will have your back… - I saw a little smile on her face, a pleasant and beautiful one. She seemed really touched although I wasn't trying to say anything beautiful. Still she wasn't ready to talk.

\- Come on, low five! – I decided to make her laugh and reached out my hand forward. But then I barely felt her fingers on my hand. I was still looking at her back.

-You didn't even touch it. You have to make good contact, otherwise it doesn't count, - I continued with the friendliest smile I had. Suddenly she turned her face to me, swung and slammed my hand strongly. I didn't let it go. For a few seconds we stayed like that but then I let go of her hand, came closer and hugged her.

The strangest thing was that we've never hugged before. We are definitely best friends, she knows everything about me but we've only heighted five and hit fists – as if she was one of the boys. But then it was different. At the first she was standing there, in my arms with her hands extended down and without moving but after a minute I felt her hands slowly wrapping around my shoulders, as if she was afraid to do it.

We stayed like that for a long time. Neither of us was talking. I knew that she needed a friend but I suspected that she wouldn't like to talk, it would be enough just to be there for her. I felt a few wet drops falling on my shoulder. She didn't even make a sound but in a few minutes a small part of my shirt was wet and salty.

-I'm so much tougher than this! – suddenly I heard a quavered voice. And then I understood that she was ashamed of the fact that she was crying.

-You are. You are tougher than many, - I didn't know what I was supposed to say but I knew that I wasn't lying - I've never known a braver person. – You're tougher than Snape and that's tough.

I heard her laugh and honestly that was one of the most beautiful things I've heard today. Her eyes were closed and her wide smile was shining for a few more moments while her head was on my shoulder.

Slowly her hands let go of me and did the same thing. She sniveled and stepped backwards. She laughed once again and said just a simple:

-Thank you, - and that was enough.

We took our bags from the ground and went back to the building. When we were walking near the Great Hall Chida tried to take up the stairs, when I asked her where she was going.

-I'm not going to eat, - she said as though it was obvious. She turned her face to the stairs again but there was no such an option.

-Oh, yes, you are! – I said and grabbed her elbow. Before she could turn her face to me, I was pulling her to the Great Hall.

-Fred, let me go! – she was saying. But she was also laughing, so I didn't do it until we entered the huge room. We sat on the Gryffindor table and started eating, during the dinner professor McGonagall said that all of the students were going to have free weekend in the end of the week and instead of discussing Chida everyone started talking about how they were going to spend it.

Speaking of which, what should I do then?

It was Friday night. Okay, it was afternoon but Friday night sounds better. The free weekend just begun. The pupils could go wherever they'd want and the third year students weren't an exception. Everybody had plans, but Chida, of course didn't have a damn idea what she was going to do. So she was just walking around the corridors, tossing an apple from one hand to another. Suddenly she dropped it:

-Shi… - she didn't have time to finish because someone's leg caught the fruit. That someone was Fred Weasley. He casted the apple up and caught it in his hand.

-What would you do without me? – he said and returned it to the girl. For a few seconds she was staring at the fruit and then her look went back to the freckled face.

-Probably the same, - she answered and smiled nicely – I never actually eat the damn things I'm just tossing them, you know from hand to hand.

-Yeah, I got it, - said the boy and started walking next to her down the corridor – I wanna know more about you, Crost.

-Well then, I suggest you hang out with me this weekend, Weasley, - that made him smile. But it was not a mocking smile, he wanted to do that but he always thought that he was going to say it. He couldn't understand, what was so different about that girl but he was going to.

-Okay, I was thinking about going to London for a few days, - Fred made this move with his head pretending his hair was pissing him off, but actually he just wanted to look prettier – What are you doing tonight?

-Nothing, - a short and very clear answer. Her voice couldn't give anything more. This girl was such a mystery and Fred Wesley wanted to know everything about mysteries, especially about this one.

-That's cool. Wanna buy you a burger? – after all, which self-respecting boy would leave a girl invite him to hang out? Fred Weasley was definitely not one of them: he had self-esteem, sometimes even too much.

-Sure. But I don't eat burgers, - one new thing that he knew about her. That was a good start. But he wanted to know everything. Where did this sudden interest came from? When he saw her so helpless, crying on his shoulder some days ago, he saw a new part of Orchid Crost, a part that she had never revealed to anyone before. He understood back then - that was the real Chida. She wasn't that tomboy, he knew. She was an honorable girl, with a heart full of emotions.

-What then? – they both had the feeling that "food" wasn't the real theme of their conversation, but neither of them knew, what exactly they were talking about.

-A doner, - Muggle's food was something that they both liked a lot, but if there was even a small chance to get dirty, while you're eating it meant that they were ready to eat tones of it.

-Okay, let it be a doner, - Fred wasn't thinking about the dinner nor about how there were going to get to London. The only thing that was in his mind was a wonder: "Why she've never revealed that part of her to anyone? Wait, why she showed it to me and not to someone else?"

Time was running and everything came back to normal, although many people have changed. Now the former theme in Hogwarts was Quidditch. That year the captain and the keeper of Gryffindor's team was going to finish school and he really wanted to win the competition between the four houses.

As a member of the team, Rose was training eighteen hours a day. Being a chaser was not easy and she had to give her best. Although the trainings were only an excuse for her to be closer to Oliver, who she claimed to be over.

She didn't have much free time: except all of the trainings she had lots of classes and tones of homework (and of course because she liked studying when someone told her: "Write me a two metered essay," she was preparing a twenty metered one) and hanging out with Harry, Ron and Hermione was fulling all of her free time. Although, now there was another person hanging out with them – Chida. Everyone just loved her company and soon Rose admitted that she was enjoying having her around, too.

She was so happy when their first going to Hogsmeed finally begun. She wanted to visit that town so badly and the idea of having a free day itself was tempting. When they finally got to that town she was on the ninth cloud. She wanted to see everything, Hermione wanted to visit their library so she could take some book with her, but Ron only wanted to get inside, where was warm and he could drink something hot. Chida didn't have any claims, she was ready to go wherever they'd wanted as far as it would make them happy.

Finally they decided to go to the local café called "The Tree Brooms" because they were already starving and feeling cold when Chida suddenly stopped in the middle of the street:

-Damned! – she saw that her friends were staring at her, so she explained really fast. – I have to do something like… RIGHT NOW! I really have to go! I'll catch you up later!

-Are you sure?

-Yes! Don't worry about me, - she continued while she was walking backwards to the opposite direction of the café. – I'll meet you at "The Tree Brooms"!

She turned away and started walking really fast down the street, the three friends were ready to turn away (after all she was acting like that all the time), when Rose stopped them. She pointed at Chida's direction and Ron and Hermione saw two muscled seventh year boys from Slytherin on her path.

-Excuse me, can I come through? – she asked but they didn't move, so she tried to walk around them but they blocked her way again. – Okay then…

She turned away and went to a little path between the houses, which was leading the same way as the big road. Suddenly Draco Malfoy and his idiot-bodyguards – Crab and Goyle came out from there. Chida stopped exactly where she was.

-Are you going somewhere? – said Draco jauntily. Not fear but rage could be seen in the girl's eyes. Still she wasn't acting rashly and thought about every movement she was going to make.

-Hi, Draco, - she said, while walking backwards. – I would just love to talk with you guys sometime but now I'm a little bit in a hurry, so… I think I'll just go… Oh…

While she was walking backwards she slammed into another group of Slytherin students, at least two years older than her. She realized what was going on, so she looked at the direction of Ron, Hermione and Rose – her only way to escape. She started running as fast as she could but only after two steps her way got blocked by another group of Slytherins. She looked around – there was no running away.

The circle around her begun to shrink and Draco was laughing mockingly while seeing her despaired face:

-Don't worry, we just want to talk, - he sounded like he really thought she was going to believe him. – You said that you didn't want to be a part of something anymore… It was a huge mistake! – Chida assessed with her eyes each one of the group and a plan came out in her mind. – Join our cause… Or something really bad will happen!

Chida took a deep breath and not because she was scared, she was gathering all of her will to stop herself from punching him. She made a sharp movement with her hand and took the handle of her wand when the blond teen said:

-Expelliarmus! – it flew away from her fingers and fell near Draco's feet. The Slytherins came closer. She knew very well that there were two possible endings. But she was still hoping that someone else would figure out the third way that she had thought about at the first place.

-Immobulus! – the teens heard a voice before two of them fell motionless on the ground. The Slytherins looked around and saw Rose with her wand pointed at them. Only Chida didn't look at her direction, she already knew who made that spell and couldn't be more thankful but while the others were distracted, she got the opportunity to run up to Draco and take her wand from his feet.

-Stupefy! – before he could react she looked at him and hit him with her spell. He staggered back and when Crab tried to catch him he fell down, too. She then turned her face to the Slytherin boys, pointed her wand at them and after a few seconds continued:

-Anyone else? – the teens looked at each other confused, thinking about what they were supposed to do. No one wanted to become her target but some of them weren't as smart as the others.

-Stupefy! – one of the seventh year students tried to surprise the girl. He was sure that this spell would be strong enough to defeat her.

-Protego! – she reacted quickly. She reflexed his spell and it came back to him with doubled power. He flew back and hit the wall of the house he was standing in front of. Everybody looked at him, he was clearly okay but wasn't going to get up for his own safety. Meanwhile, Chida walked out of the circle of Slytherins, her wand was still pointed at them while she was walking backwards to Ron, Rose and Hermione.

-Let's go! – she heard Rose's scream behind her. She was trying to keep her gaze focused on the teens, so they wouldn't manage to hit her in the back. – COME ON!

She finally turned away and ran up to her friends. Then without stopping they got to "The Three Brooms"


End file.
